


Floreciendo entre Espinas

by Belladona (Goldstain)



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, v - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstain/pseuds/Belladona
Summary: Disneyland era por muchos conocido como " el lugar más mágico de la tierra" . Lo que no esperaba Dalia Beaulieu era  vivir una inesperada aventura tras pasar la víspera de navidad allí y menos aún acabar en una escuela de magia que honraba a los más grandes y reconocidos villanos de Disney . Con el uso de los conocimientos de las películas y la mitología popular recaudados durante su infancia , nuestra no tan intrépida protagonista deberá enfrentar a los tiranos prefectos de cada dormitorio y hacerse un hueco en la prestigiosa universidad masculina de Night Raven College .
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto & Original Character(s), Grim & Deuce Spade & Ace Trappola & Original Character(s), Idia Shroud/Original Female Character(s), Jamil Viper/Original Female Character(s), Kalim Al-Asim/Original Character(s), Leona Kingscholar/Original Female Character(s), Malleus Draconia & Original Character(s), Riddle Rosehearts/Original Female Character(s), Rook Hunt/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

_** Prólogo ** _

Casi siempre todos los cuentos suelen empezar de la misma forma , una que con el pasar del tiempo y los siglos ha quedado grabada en la memoria colectiva humana . Y dadas las circunstancias de la historia que me dispongo a contar me veo en la obligación de empezar a contar la mía de forma semejante .

No me malinterpretéis , pues esta historia la considero de todo menos infantil . Más bien todo lo contrario . Pero eso no quita que en ella encontremos las características tan distintivas de un cuento de hadas pues , por acto de la magia antigua que fluye a través del cosmos que yo aun a dia de hoy sigo siendo incapaz de comprender , nuestra protagonista se vio envuelta y arrastrada a un mundo encantado de magia y secretos . De hadas , dragones y sirenas. Pero sobre todo de melodías e historias llenas de nostalgia que a mas de un niño acompañaron durante su vida e incluso siendo ya adulto .

Y por desgracia o suerte (ya lo decidiréis cada uno de vosotros bajo su criterio ) a ella se le dio la oportunidad de vivir el lado mas lúgubre y tenebroso de este mundo. Uno que ningún padre o madre estaría dispuesto a leer a sus hijos antes de irse a dormir dado que , en su mayoría , no todos los cuentos de hadas nos relatan hasta que punto estos seres son capaces de esconder su crueldad tras una máscara de travesura , o como el poder de los atrayentes cantos de las sirenas reside en las endulzadas promesas de poder y riquezas más que en su bella voz . A si que sin entretenernos más comenzaré .

_Erase una vez una joven perdida que no tuvo mas remedio que encontrar su camino en un reino muy muy lejano..._


	2. Cuando deseas a una estrella

Erase una vez una joven y ordinaria muchacha que vivía felizmente junto a su familia en una ciudad caótica y ruidosa como cualquier otra . Por suerte para ellos , de vez en cuando y si el calendario lo permitía , eran capaces de escapar por unos días a la casa rural de su cariñosa abuela quien vivía rodeada de bosques , ríos , montañas y decenas de animales . Es allí donde Dalia , nuestra querida protagonista , se interesó por la naturaleza que la rodeaba así como por las criaturas que la anciana de la casa aseguraba que allí vivían . A pesar de las advertencias de su abuela ; la niña de apenas 6 años se entretenía las tardes robando los dulces de la nevera para luego dejarlos cerca de las macetas de la casa como una "ofrenda" a dichos seres. Aunque para su decepción lo único que atrajo fueron hormigas que terminaban haciendo largas colas para robar algo de esos dulces .

La pequeña Dalia se consideraba muchas cosas . Aventurera , fuerte , astuta ...pero jamás en la vida se había visto a sí misma como una princesa . Las princesas no corrían descalzas por el campo ni hacían la croqueta tirándose colina abajo , al menos no todas . Y aun así se las arregló para ser apodada de tal manera por su abuela quien no pudo evitar encontrar la semejanza cuando su nieta , jugando con los animales , comenzaba a cantar las melodías que tan repetitivamente escuchaba en las películas de dibujos que veía . Con el pasar de los años ambas formaron un vínculo inquebrantable entre ellas que parecía no poder llegar a romperse nunca . Más aún cuando su madre tuvo que empezar a trabajar los veranos en exceso dejándolos a ella y a su hermano Darío semanas enteras en aquella casa . Y con cada visita la mayor satisfizo el deseo de juegos y conocimiento de su nieta volviéndola una gran e imaginativa conocedora de fábulas y cuentos .

Pero la vida real no siempre es un cuento de hadas y en ocasiones ni tan larga como esperamos que sea . el vínculo inquebrantable resultó no ser rival para algo como la muerte . No era la primera vez que Dalia perdía a alguien cercano para ella pero si a alguien tan querido . Y sin haberse podido despedir e incapaz de echarle la culpa a nadie , todo aquello derivó en un pesado dolor en su corazón que opacó su usualmente optimista personalidad .

Por si perder a su Nana no fuera suficiente la joven se vio obligada a irse de vacaciones . ¿ Como que obligada ? Os preguntareis . Puede que pasar los días libres con tu familia en uno de los mayores parques de atracciones del mundo suene como las navidades perfectas de cualquiera , pero ciertamente Dalia no estaba con el humor de sentirse alegre . Más bien le era imposible porque se supone que este viaje había sido regalo de su abuela . Para pasarlos junto a ella y recordar las películas que solían ver juntas y sobretodo para pasarlas sin preocupaciones , sin mascarillas que empañaran sus gafas impidiéndole ver el mágico paisaje y desde luego no en mitad de una pandemia mundial . Prácticamente se sentía culpable por estar ahí y todo porque el año había empezado mal , había seguido peor y posiblemente terminaría de forma catastrófica . Pero bueno al menos no habrían " desperdiciado el regalo de su abuela " como bien había dicho su hermano .

Lo que no esperaba ella era que esa noche el año le daría otra sorpresa más y de nuevo se arrepentiría de no haberse despedido .

.  
.  
.

  
Una tiara de brillantes cristales coronó la cabeza castaña de Dalia . Sus ojos marrones le devolvieron la mirada ahora melancólica desde el espejo debido al recuerdo del apodo de su abuela y de su infancia en aquella casita al norte de Francia.

-Te queda muy bien- comentó una voz aguda a su lado interrumpiendo sus pensamientos - ¡¡ deberías comprarla !! . Te hace parecer una princesa .

-¿ Tu crees ? - Rió la chica bajando la mirada para encontrarse con su hermana pequeña .

-!Siii ! . Y eso significaria que yo también soy una princesa por lo que debes comprarme una a mi también .

-La princesa Inés y Dalia de Francia - Le siguió el juego su hermana mayor absteniéndose de girar sobre sí misma delante de toda la multitud que conformaba la abarrotada tienda por vergüenza a llamar la atención .

-¡Os estaba buscando por todas partes! - Exclamó una voz potente que ambas conocían a la perfección . Se trataba de su madre , quien en un momento de descuido había perdido a ambas de sus hijas . Los ojos de la mujer se dirigieron a la tiara y soltó un bufido - ¿ No estas ya grande para esas cosas ?

¿No te gusta ?... Quizás debería optar por algo más grande y de mi edad - Pauso la joven mayor respondiendo al comentario de su madre a los que ya estaba acostumbrada - Algo más digno de una reina - su madre rodó sus ojos familiarizada con la personalidad de su hija mayor y se acercó para agarrar de la mano a la menor .

\- Anda vamos . O si no al final nos perderemos la cabalgata y no podremos ver a Santa Claus -

-¿Mamá , cómo es que Santa tiene tiempo de repartir los regalos y a la vez venir a saludar a Elsa ? -

\- Ehh...¿Pues es mágico no ? -

Mientras observaba a su madre elaborar una respuesta con sentido y alejarse con su hermana Dalia se quitó la tiara volviéndola a dejar en su lugar . Por un momento noto un extraño brillo cerca de su pecho . Se trataba del collar de su abuela , uno hecho con el péndulo de cuarzo rosa que ella le dejó y que más de una vez le había visto usar cuando estaba con ella . En ese momento atribuyó el resplandor a un juego de luces provocada por la tienda en la que se encontraba y sin darle más importancia salió del local .

Busco a su familia entre toda la multitud . divisó a su hermano quien se destacaba por su alta figura sumada a la de Inés a la que ahora llevaba sobre sus hombros y , tras unirse , comenzaron a caminar en busca de un buen lugar donde ver el espectáculo

.  
.  
.

La Noche no tardó en caer y , tras el animado espectáculo de luces y una copiosa cena , la familia al completo volvió al hotel donde todos se prepararon para dormir excepto Ines quien aún parecía no haber gastado la energía suficiente para dormir a pesar de haber estado jugando todo el dia .

\- Escuchame , si no te portas bien y te acuestas ya me parece que Santa claus se va a saltar nuestra chimenea a propósito - Intentó chantajearla su hermana mayor a la par que intentaba que dejara de saltar sobre la cama para ponerle los pantalones del pijama .

\- Lía...no tenemos chimenea -

\- Mejor . porque no la vamos a necesitar - con esta contestación Inés se quedó quieta y se calmó mirándola con preocupación haciéndola sentirse mal - a no ser que te portes bien y te duermas -

\- Solo si me cantas una nana - pidió la niña tumbandose y acomodándose en la almohada .

-Lo que sea pero callaos ya de una puñetera vez - se quejo el hermano mayor siendo recibido poco después por un cojín lanzado de manera agresiva a su cara

\- No me se ninguna nana - Dalia se acomodó al lado de la niña y las arropó a ambas con las mantas susurrando para no molestar a su madre y hermano mientras dormían

-Si te sabes . Alguna que sea para dormir - insistió Ines copiando su tono . la mayor suspiro y asintió acomodando a la pequeña en un abrazo mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

\- todas las nanas son para dormir , por eso son nanas . pero bueno...- Dalia carraspeo su garganta y comenzó a cantar

_When you wish upon a s_ _tar_

_Makes no difference who you are_

_Anything your heart desire_

_Will come to you..._

La joven miró por la ventana . Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo , algunas escondidas entre las copas de los árboles . Pero de entre todas una parecía brillar más que las demas iluminando el oscuro cielo y haciéndolo parecer menos solitario.

_If your heart is in your dreams_

_No request is too extreme_

_When you wish upon a star_

_As dreamers do..._

Cerró los ojos y sintiéndose un poco estúpida por lo que estaba a punto de hacer deseo poder volver a sentirse como una niña despreocupada y volver a ver el mundo con la misma ilusión con la que su Nana le había enseñado .

Se giró para ver a su hermana ya profundamente dormida y estiró la mano para apagar la lamparilla de noche . En ese momento noto como su collar comenzaba a brillar con luz tenue . Muy extrañada se lo quitó , quizás era solo un efecto de la la luz que entraba de la ventana . Intentó dejarlo sobre la mesita pero como si supiera que dudaba de el comenzó a brillar con más presencia . Dalia se levantó con la intención de llevar esta extraña situación al baño , pero cuanto más se acercaba a la puerta más se apagaba . una idea se encendió en su cabeza y volvió de nuevo a su lado de la cama cerca de la ventana donde el cristal volvió a iluminarse y tras repetir el proceso un par de veces mas lo entendió. El cristal quería que se adentrara en el bosque .

.  
.  
.

Equipada con su mochila que había estado usando como bolso y donde guardaba sus pequeñas pertenencias Dalia salió del hotel en silencio . El manto de la noche la protegía de ser vista llevando nada más que su pijama y zapatillas bajo un cardigan violeta y la chaqueta para protegerla del frío . Hacia rato que la música ambiental del hotel se había apagado pero las farolas que iluminaban los senderos entre un edificio y otro aun seguían encendidas. . Hizo fricción con sus manos intentando calentarlas . Ya podía sentir su nariz y mejillas enrojecerse por la baja temperatura . Las copas de las secuoyas se agitaron con el viento rompiendo el silencio penumbral . La tierra crujió bajo sus pies dejándose guiar por la luz del collar como si se tratara de un juego de frío y caliente .

Escucho pasos por delante del camino que se dirigían a donde estaba ella . Se asustó sabiendo que no debía estar allí . Cualquier empleado podía echarle una buena bronca por lo que rápidamente salió del camino y se escondió detrás de uno de los grandes árboles . Las dos figuras pasaron de largo charlando entre ellas en francés sin percatarse de la joven quien suspiro tras haber aguantado la respiración para que absolutamente ningún sonido saliera de ella .

Estaba a punto de proseguir su camino cuando una luz entre los troncos de los árboles llamó su atención . Su collar respondió brillando con más fuerza lo que empujó a Dalia a acercarse hasta un pequeño claro.

-Oh ...mi pequeña noble y malvada flor- Un Pozo parecía esperarla bajo la luz de la luna y si sus sentidos no la engañaban una voz masculina había hablado desde el - la mas hermosa de este mundo-

-¿Hay...hay alguien ahí ?- Dalia miró a su alrededor buscando a cualquier persona que se estuviera escondiendo entre las sombras con malas intenciones -

-Espejito Espejito dime...¿quién es el más ... - Sin concentrarse en sus palabras la joven corrió hacia el pozo asustada de que alguien hubiera caído en él . Pues claramente la voz venía del interior.

!¿Estás ahí abajo ?¡ - Se asomó viendo nada más que penumbra absoluta . Asustada sacó su teléfono de la mochila e iluminó con la linterna intentando ver algo o a alguien.

-...Guiada por el espejo de la oscuridad - La voz hizo eco en el pozo envolviendo sus oídos con una voz calmante que mandó a su cuerpo a un estado de profunda relajación . El péndulo brillo más iluminando junto a la linterna el fondo del pozo revelando una mano que se extendía frente a ella bajo el agua - La mano que ves a través del espejo es un reflejo de tu corazón , tómala - Los párpados de Dalia se entrecerraron con repentino sueño , el collar en su cuello comenzó a sentirse demasiado pesado como si una fuerza tirara de él y , empujada por una fuerza invisible su cuerpo tropezó contra el borde de piedra mandándola de cabeza al agua .

El líquido se sentía helado contra su piel entumeciendo todos los nervios de su cuerpo. Incapaz de gritar intentó nadar hacia arriba pero por mucho que moviera sus miembros no era capaz de llegar a la superficie.

Por mi , por ellos , por ti ...- la voz siguió hablando con total claridad a pesar de estar bajo el agua . miles de luces verdes se iluminaron a su alrededor como una enorme constelación de estrellas . Una fue atraída hacia ella pegándose a su piel e iluminandola como si fuera esta la que desprendiera luz -Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo . pase lo que pase...no sueltes mi mano - las otras luces las siguieron poco después hasta que su cuerpo no fue más que una masa de luz que estalló en un resplandor de verde lima que no llegó a contemplar puesto que su consciencia se apago llevandosela a un repentino y profundo sueño

.  
.  
.

Al otro lado del espejo un chico se despertaba de su sueño siendo bienvenido con un intenso calor y destellos de luz azules .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado el primer capitulo. Si es así hacédmelo saber comentando . Los chicos ya irán apareciendo a partir de aquí . Nos leemos ^^


	3. El Malafortunado Inadaptado

De todas las formas en las que Idia pensaba que la ceremonia de entrada iba a acabar mal esta no era una de ellas . Sabía que desde el primer momento no tenía que haberle prometido a su hermano pequeño que asistiría con él y sin embargo , su ilusión por mostrarse ante los nuevos estudiantes con su nuevo y mejorado cuerpo que hacía juego con la túnica de su hermano mayor , había hecho que su corazón se retorciera impediéndole negarse . Por si fuera poco la estricta reina de Heartsabyul , Riddle Rosehearts , se había presentado indignado en nombre del director frente a su puerta gritandole y exigiendole que saliera y se comportara como un verdadero líder de dormitorio a lo que , con un valor que ni el mismo peliazul sabía de dónde había llegado , le contestó de mala manera ganándose seguramente otro "enemigo" en el campus .

\- Se ha desmayado . Tenemos que avisar a los profesores -

Y sin embargo aquí se encontraba ahora . Casi hiperventilando frente al mismísimo Malleus Draconia quien más calmado que el intentaba mantener despierta a nada más y nada menos que una chica humana

¿ Que como había llegado a esta situación ? Para ello deberemos remontarnos a unas horas antes .

.  
.  
.

No sabía si era por la adrenalina , querer demostrarle lo cierto que era su punto a Riddle o hacer que todos se tragaran sus palabras sobre lo inepto que era como máximo representante de su dormitorio . Pero , tras pelearse con el otro líder tras la seguridad de su puerta , Idia se vistió y preparó con su túnica ceremonial con la intención de salir por primera vez en mucho tiempo de su habitación . Su estómago ya estaba revuelto por los nervios ante el pensamiento de mostrarse frente a toda la escuela como el prefecto que nunca había querido ser . Y más que calmarse esos nervios se multiplicaron al llegar a las enormes puertas de la sala de espejos . Su cabeza se lleno de posibles escenarios en los que los estudiantes de primer año murmuraban insultos sobre su desagradable aspecto o por el contrario se alejaban temerosos de que les contagiaran la desgracia por la que era conocida la noble familia Shroud .

Idia no podía soportar más la ansiedad en su pecho . Incluso su misma ropa pegada a su cuerpo le agobiaba . A si que , con mucho pesar por no poder cumplir las espectativas de su hermano , salió de allí dando por hecho que sería lo mejor.

Sin rumbo alguno sus pies lo llevaron al patio principal del campus . Aunque le costara admitirlo necesitaba algo de aire fresco y un tiempo a solas . Pero como si el destino solo quisiera hacerlo más desgraciado resultó que no lo estaba.

\- ¿ Idia , Idia shroud ? - Preguntó una voz grave detrás de él .

-Ma..Malleus ?! - Al peliazul se le erizo la piel asustado por reconocer aquella voz que había aparecido de la nada . Y esta como si lo notara rió con diversión .

\- Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí . No nos veíamos desde que te eligieron como prefecto - Notando como el chico del pelo de fuego evitaba su mirada demasiado nervioso como para contestarle Malleus se cruzó de brazos un poco molesto - Es raro verte por el campus . ¿ Por qué estás aquí ?

<< ¿ Qué hago aquí ? Eso debería preguntar yo señor Boss final . ¿ No tendrías que estar en la ceremonia junto a los demás personajes principales ? >> Pensó Idia saliendo de su estado de ensimismo para contestarle

\- Bueno yo...Supongo que para lo mismo que tu . Para salir un rato -

\- Ya veo . A si que vienes a tomar el aire -

\- ¿ Eh ?-

\- ¿ Me equivoco ? . Admirar el paisaje , sentir el aire fresco . He de admitir que es bastante relajante -

-Estoy demasiado nervioso como para relajarme - Admitió Idia agarrando su propio codo en un gesto de incomodidad

\- ¿ De verdad ? . Creo que solo deberías intentar disfrutarlo -

-¿ Disfrutar ? ....como esperaba estas a otro nivel - murmuró idia << si por mi fuera ahora mismo estaría en mi habitación jugando a _League of heroes_ y no saldría hasta que olvidara por completo esta noche >> pensó

\- ¿ Has dicho algo ?

\- N-No ! ...es solo que le prometí a Ortho salir así vestido - intento desviar el tema haciendo un gesto hacia su atuendo - Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí , pero llevarlo me pone nervioso .

\- ¿ y por qué motivo lo llevas entonces ? - preguntó inocentemente Malleus .

\- porque...espera ¿ Insinuas que no me favorece ? - Por un momento la ansiedad acumulada de Idia se hizo cargo de sus pensamientos haciéndole olvidar que ninguno de los prefectos se había encargado de avisar a Malleus de la ceremonia - ¿ me veo raro ?

\- no me refería a eso , pero ahora que lo dices...- Malleus lo miró de arriba abajo juzgando con sus afilados ojos verdes a su compañero - lo cierto es que se ve extraño

\- uhg...- Idia apartó la mirada acomplejado por su aspecto . Más aún cuando quien había hecho el comentario era el mismísimo Malleus que , como la mayoría de hadas que había conocido , parecía brillar con una luz propia y etérea . 

Sus ojos encontraron el pozo y el peliazul por un momento dejó de prestar atención a Malleus quien comentaba lo extraño que era prometer vestir algo así a su hermano . Oh cómo deseaba hundirse en él agujero negro si eso significaba poder salir de esta situación tan desagradable . Una luz se hizo camino desde el fondo del pozo haciendo relucir las paredes de este y llamando su atención . Idia se giró a Malleus cuya mirada ya le decía que no se había imaginado nada . La repentina curiosidad los inundó . el primero en acercarse fue el de ojos verdes quien no pareció sorprenderse por la vista .

\- Vaya . Desde luego los humanos tienen unas costumbres muy raras -

\- ¿ Los Humanos ? - << Espera...no me digas que hay alguien ahí abajo >> Pensó Idia apresurandose al lado de Malleus . El fuego de su cabello iluminó la oscuridad revelando una figura humana que intentaba agarrarse desesperadamente a los bordes del pozo.

\- A...Ayuda... - pidió con voz rota y cansada sin percatarse de la presencia de ambos .

\- ¿ Deberíamos ?-

\- ¿ Acaso planeas dejarlo que se ahogue ? - Idia miro a Malleus asustado . ¿ Realmente era tan cruel como los rumores decían ? ¿ lo castigaría si desobedecía su decisión ? . La alta hada de cabello negro rio al verlo sacando su pluma magica -

\- Solo estaba bromeando shroud ...¡ _Attrahere_ ! - con un movimiento específico de su mano el cuerpo en el pozo comenzó a elevarse en el aire hacia ellos .

Idia suspiró aliviado << ¿ por que siquiera me estoy preocupando por un desconocido ? ...¿y si ni siquiera es humano ? Parece un fantasma sacado de una película noventera japonesa >> . Una luz blanca llamó su atención desde el pozo. Parecía hundirse cada vez más a si que , repitiendo el mismo hechizo que Malleus , la atrajo hacia la superficie . Se trataba de un móvil encendido . Uno sorprendentemente extraño para él ya que no conocía el diseño ni la marca .

El prefecto de Diasomnia dejó caer el cuerpo al suelo que soltó un quejido doloroso y lo observó .

\- No parece ser un estudiante - comentó mirando su extraña ropa . se agachó a su lado y pasó la mano por detrás de su oreja arrancándole la máscara que llevaba - dudo que lo sea...es una chica - afirmó malleus . Los ojos de la joven apenas se enfocaban en él . Cuando retiró su mano de la cabeza notó que no se había empapado solo de agua si no tambien de sangre .

\- ¡¿ U...Una chica ?! - Exclamó Idia tan sorprendido que casi deja caer el móvil << ¿ Qué hace una chica aquí y cómo demonios ha conseguido entrar ? Sus puntos de habilidad en sigilo tienen que estar por las nubes si ha burlado la seguridad de una escuela tan prestigiosa con esa facilidad ...aunque conociendo al director ...>>

\- En ese caso deberíamos avisar al director . Si es una intrusa no es problema nuestro - Intento librarse del problema hablando tan rápido que ni Malleus podía seguirle - mucho menos cuando la hemos encontrado aquí. Soy el prefecto de Ignihyde y estoy a cargo de mi dormitorio no de la escuela entera .

-shroud... ¡Idia ! - llamó al peliazul para que dejara de hiperventilar y le prestara su atención - Se ha desmayado . hay que ir a buscar a los profesores .-

-Pues ve ...espera...¿Insinuas que quieres que vaya yo ?!-

\- ¿Acaso prefieres quedarte tú aquí con ella ? - las pálidas mejillas de Idia se sonrojaron y avergonzado negó con la cabeza . << Y ahora qué hago ? Tampoco quiero entrar corriendo en la sala de los espejos . Todo el mundo se dará la vuelta para mirarme como si fuera a _baitear*_ delante de todo un ejército de enemigos . ¿ Por qué todo me tiene que salir mal ? solo soy un NPC sin importancia !>> incapaz de verse en tal situación Idia sacó su Móvil y llamó a Ortho .

<< Al menos así ya tengo una excusa por no haber podido cumplir mi palabra >>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baitear : actuar como bait (cebo). En los videojuegos competitivos se trata de un jugador que , con un personaje débil o aparentemente solitario , atrae al equipo contrario a una zona para actuar como trampa y emboscarlo con el resto del equipo


	5. Incredulidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las frases en negrita significan que Dalia habla en un idioma no entendible para los demás personajes

Podía sentir su cuerpo flotando en la nada sin ningún indicio de qué estaba arriba o abajo . Al principio había sido una sensación agradable , como cuando te encuentras en un sueño profundo refugiado entre unas cálidas mantas de pelo en una fría madrugada de invierno . Pero no había mantas , no había gravedad y mucho menos era capaz de saber cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había adentrado en el bosque .

Por un momento se sintió caer al vacío , su estómago se envolvió con una sensación de vértigo . El frío rompió contra su espalda y Volvió a notar el agua helada contra su piel abriéndose paso a sus pulmones e impidiéndole respirar . 

No recordaba mucho mas de lo que pasó después . Destellos de luces azules , la sensación de su cabeza entumecida incapaz de enfocarse en nada más que gritar por ayuda con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban . Y unos ojos profundos , brillantes y verdes que la juzgaban envolviendola con una sensación energética que nunca antes había sentido . Después de eso volvió a perder la consciencia hundiéndose de nuevo en un profundo sueño.

__ !! Auch Auch para !! __ Exclamó una voz .

__ No seas llorica Deuce , es solo un poco de alcohol __

Aquellas voces animaron a su consciencia a despertarse . Había recuperado el oído y poco a poco sus otros sentidos lo siguieron. Sintió el colchón blando debajo de su cuerpo así como un extraño olor a antiséptico y productos de limpieza . ¿ Acaso todo se trataba de un sueño y había vuelto a su habitación del hotel ? . No recordaba que oliera exactamente así .

A través de sus párpados notó como una luz se iluminaba frente a ella irradiando un calor agradable sobre su rostro . Intentó mover la mano para frotarse los ojos y poder despertar , pero su cuerpo se encontraba tan entumecido que aquella acción le provocó soltar un leve quejido de dolor . El sonido pareció llamar la atención de otra persona en la habitación , que habló en otro idioma el cual a Dalia le pareció Japonés . Intrigada , la chica abrió finalmente los ojos siendo recibida por la tierna cara redonda y gris de un animal . 

__ **¿ un mapache ?** __ Murmuró extrañada

__ ¡¡ Ahhhh !! ¡¿ Como se te ocurre despertar así de la nada humano ?! __

Solo aquella contestación de la pequeña bestia le valió para que todos sus sentidos se pusieran en alerta . Con prisa intentó incorporarse de la cama apoyando por error su peso sobre el brazo izquierdo . Un agudo dolor la atravesó haciéndola gritar y volver a caer sobre la cama . Dalia se fijó en las llamaradas que brillaban en sus orejas . Sin duda alguna aún debía seguir dormida , porque lo que presenciaban sus ojos claramente no era un gato normal .

__ No es como si hubieras asustado al Gran Grim desde luego . Un mago de gran nivel como yo no tiene porque temerle a nada . __

La chica se arrastró lejos de la charlatana criatura intimidada por su capacidad de hablar en una lengua que bien conocía como Inglés . Antes de resbalar por el borde de la cama unos brazos la estabilizaron .

-Grim - Dalia miró al desconocido , Sus ragos eran claramente asiaticos enmarcados por unos cabellos negros y desordenados . Por alguna razón parecía herido con múltiples arañazos y rasguños por el cuerpo . Tras regañar al animal se dirigió a ella . Debía ser él a quien había escuchado hablar antes en japonés porque no entendió lo que dijo a continuación .

Sus ojos se desenfocaron de nuevo . La impresión del mapache no había hecho nada para mejorar su dolor de cabeza. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para el muchacho , quien tras decirle algo a los otros dos chicos restantes arrastró a la criatura fuera de la habitación desapareciendo .

__ ¿ Deberíamos esperarle ? __

__ Eso creo __

Tras eso el silencio volvió a reinar en la sala . Dalia aprovechó para observar su entorno . Se encontraba en una habitación grande llena de camas . Tenía un ligero aire a castillo antiguo debido a los grandes ventanales y las paredes de ladrillo gris . Cada cama estaba separada por cortinas para dar intimidad . Por último un armario lleno de productos y frascos de cristal . La joven tenía que haber parecido muy perdida ya que los otros jóvenes se acercaron a ella .

__ ¿ Te encuentras bien ? __Preguntó uno de ellos . Ambos estaban muy magullados y eran bastante peculiares .

El que se había dirigido a ella era pelirrojo , con un color de ojos que nunca antes había visto . Eran de un profundo rojo al igual que el corazón que tenía pintado en su cara . Por el contrario , su compañero llevaba maquillado una pica . Sus hermosos ojos azules se escondían detrás de un cabello azul oscuro . entendió fácilmente al primero , pero se encontraba un poco abrumada para contestar a si que solo asintió como respuesta .

__ Mi nombre es Ace __

__ No deberíamos molestarla .Suficiente que la hemos despertado __ Interrumpió el segundo chico intentando alejarlo . Sin mucho esfuerzo, Ace se zafó de su agarre sentándose a los pies de la cama .

__ Él es Deuce . Pero no hace falta que lo recuerdes __

__ ¡ Oye ! __ Exclamó indignado el nombrado . La joven lo miró saludando tímidamente con la mano ganándose así un sonrojo de el .

__ ¿ Y tú quién eres ? - La joven procesó sus preguntas . Su acento era un poco extraño pero entendible .

__ Dalia . Dalia Beaulieu __

__ ¿Qué haces aquí ? Tenía entendido que esta era solo una escuela para hombres __

__ ¿ Dónde es aquí exactamente ? __ Preguntó mirando a su alrededor . 

__ En la enfermería . ¿ Te has colado por la madriguera equivocada o algo asi ? Te ves un poco perdida __

<< Con que por eso olía tan limpio >> . La joven se quedó un rato pensativa intentando procesar la información hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo .

__ Espera..¿ Has dicho una escuela ? __ Ace y Deuce se miraron entre ellos extrañados . El último asintió con la cabeza .

__ Estás en Night Raven college __

__ ¿ En donde ? __

__ En Night Raven College __ repitió el pelirrojo molesto por alguna razón __ Primero Yuu y luego tu . ¿ Acaso a ti tampoco te enseñaron nada en el parvulario ? __

__ Eso no puede ser . ¿ Esta es la enfermería del parque verdad ?... **¡ M-Mi Familia !** __ Exclamó en un idioma que ninguno de los dos pudo reconocer . Intentó ponerse en pie rápidamente dejando atónitos a los chicos . Dalia se arrepintió al momento. Sus piernas le fallaron , pero Deuce la atrapó a tiempo antes de caer al suelo . Con mucho cuidado la dejó en la cama , pero antes de regañarla alguien le interrumpió .

__ Por fin has despertado __ Los tres se giraron al unísono a la puerta . Una pequeña figura acaba de entrar y , si el mapache parlante no la había sorprendido ya, ciertamente esto lo acababa de hacer __ No esperaba encontrarte ya fuera de la cama . Eso significa que te estás recuperando rápido . Para estar mas seguros te realizare un escáner interno __

__ Creo que eso significa que el horario de visitas ha terminado. Deberíamos irnos ya Deuce __

__ ¿ No deberíamos esperar a Yuu ? __

__ Os espera fuera __ Habló el niño .

__ En ese caso.... __ El pelirrojo se levantó de la cama haciendo rebotar a la joven y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta . Antes de cerrar la puerta Ace se giró y le guiñó el ojo despidiéndose de ella __ Espero verte por ahí otra vez __

Dalia se despidió para luego posar su vista en la única persona restante en la enfermería . Por su tamaño no pudo deducir si era un niño o solo alguien muy bajito. Esperaba realmente que fuera lo segundo ya que no quería poner su salud en las manos de un crío . Aunque para ser sinceros ni siquiera parecía humano , más bien un ¿ robot ? . Esta parecía la opción más correcta ya que su pelo por alguna razón estaba hecho de fuego . Para su sorpresa el robot no caminó hacia ella si no que se deslizó por el aire . Aquello la asustó haciéndola retroceder contra la cabecera de la cama . 

__ No tienes por qué tener miedo . __ Será algo rápido e indoloro . Ya verás , te arreglaremos muy rápido __

__ ¿Arreglarme ?__

__ Perdón . Quería decir curarte __ Sonrío el niño bastante animado . __ Iniciando escáner interno __ Habló con una voz más robotizada. Una luz azul y horizontal proveniente de él iluminó su cabeza bajando poco a poco por su cuerpo hasta los pies . Dalia lo siguió con la mirada dándose cuenta de que le habían cambiado la ropa . Ya no llevaba su abrigo y mucho menos su pijama. Aquello con lo que la habían vestido parecía más una bata de hospital . Sintiéndose expuesta se abrazó a sí misma hasta que el chico rompió de nuevo el silencio .

__ Escáner completado . Sus signos vitales son normales . Las heridas parecen estar sanando . La única anomalía parece ser su ritmo cardiaco __ Anunció el robot en voz alta. __ Dime , ¿ te encuentras nerviosa ? __

__ ¿ Que eres ? __

__ ¿ Disculpa ?__

__ ¿ Qué eres ? ¿ No eres humano verdad ? ...¿ Esta es alguna clase de broma? **Porque si lo es no tiene gracia alguna** __

__ Tranquilícese señorita . No es bueno que se encuentre tan agitada . Prometo no hacerle nada __ Intentó calmarla como pudo a pesar de no comprender aquello último . __ Qué extraño . No reconozco tu idioma .__ 

__ ¡¡ Al fin !! ¿Por fin te dignaste a despertar no ? __ La puerta se volvió a abrir . Esta vez de par en par con un aire igual de dramático que la persona que entraba por ella . Un hombre alto y erguido vestido con un estrafalario abrigo cubierto de plumas , un alto sombrero de copa y una inquietante máscara de cuervo . Dalia retrocedió temerosa al notar que más que unos ojos lo que parecía asomarse por las ranuras eran unos orbes dorados . Seguido de él entraron el mismo chico japonés de antes , supuestamente llamado Yuu , así como otro extravagante hombre . A diferencia del otro, este vestía en una sola gama de colores monocromáticos con pequeños detalles en rojo y un enorme abrigo de piel de un aspecto tentadoramente suave .

__ Director crowley . Vine tan pronto como me llamaron __ Informó el niño del pelo de fuego.

__Y con mucha rapidez veo . ¿ Has averiguado algo ?__

__ No mucho . Descubrí que su idioma no se encuentra en mi base de datos . Por lo que no puedo entender todo lo que dice __

__ Hmm Extraño . Eso solo la hace más sospechosa __ 

__ En verdad director...creo que a mi me suena muy familiar . Me atrevería a decir que es Español __ aportó dubitativo Yuu .

__ ¿ Español ? --

__ **¡ Si ! Ese es mi idioma** __ 

__ Haré una búsqueda rápida __ Comunicó el niño .

__ Es un idioma de mi mundo . No lo conozco , pero recuerdo a los extranjeros hablar algo sonoramente parecido . Director...¿ por qué razón insistió en que me quedara ? . Solo fui a llamar a la enfermera __

__ Verás Yuu . Durante la ceremonia ella también apareció de la nada en el jardín principal __ Explicó el hombre del abrigo de pelo . Acto seguido se acercó al armario sacando de él un vaso de cristal .

__ Mi hermano mayor la salvó de ahogarse . Si mi memoria está intacta mencionó algo sobre una luz al final del pozo del patio central así como una fuerte sensación de carga mágica en el aire __

__ Tenemos razones para sospechar de que pueda estar relacionada con tu llegada a este mundo . __ Para enfatizar sus palabras el hombre de la máscara levantó sus manos al aire haciendo saltar a Dalia por la sopresa __ ¿No es maravilloso joven Yuu ? Nuestra búsqueda empieza a dar sus frutos __ Su acto dramático fue interrumpido por el robot

__ Según la información que he encontrado en internet el idioma español es hablado en algunos reinos muy al sur de Piroxene Pero el único lugar donde se usa como lengua oficial es el reino de Ávalor __

__ El recuento de los nuevos alumnos de ingreso es inexacto según el espejo de la oscuridad .No podemos desechar la teoría de que sea solo una intrusa , pero de serlo ya habríamos encontrado a tal alumno . Ciertamente el hecho de que también sea una mujer apunta a que se trata de un fallo en el hechizo de transportación …¡ Ahhh ! Quien iba a decir que en todos estos años como director me encontraría con una ceremonia de inicio escolar como esta __

__ Ehh disculpe...No sé cómo he llegado aquí . Pero me gustaría irme . __ Intentó trasmitir la castaña para luego suspirar al notar que se encontraban demasiado ocupados discutiendo como para mostrarle algo de caso . 

__ El hechizo de transportación es una mezcla de encantamientos no solo necesarios para que un alumno llegue a la escuela sino también para su estadía aquí . Entre ellos el hechizo de comprensión lingüistica , que ayuda tanto a los alumnos como a los profesores a comprenderse entre ellos a pesar de los diferentes lugares de donde proceden __ Explicó el hombre de pelo blanco y negro.

__ ¿ Si el hechizo salió mal entonces es posible que ese también no ? ¿ Por eso no puede entendernos ? __ Cuestionó el estudiante de pelo negro .

__ Posiblemente . Pero para eso estoy yo aquí __

__ Ah profesor Crewell . Espero que haya traído lo que le pedí __

__ Por supuesto . Recién hecha además __ El nombrado sacó un vial del interior de su bolsillo . Su interior contenía un extraño líquido de color ambar muy parecido a la miel que vertió en el vaso de cristal . Possteriormente se acercó a la joven y se lo tendió __ Bébetelo todo __

Dalia intercambio miradas entre el líquido y el supuesto profesor . Aquella situación ya era demasiado incómoda como para encima aceptar la bebida rara de un extraño , por lo que lo apartó con la mano negando beber de aquello . 

__ Lo siento . Ya se que no os podéis salir de vuestros personajes y esas cosas de actores . Pero me niego a pasar más tiempo aquí . Me voy ___ 

__ Tengo una clase que preparar . A si que no volveré a pedirtelo jovencita __ Reprendió volviendole a ofrecer el líquido .

__ **¡¡ He dicho que no quiero !!** __ Dalia golpeó la mano del hombre haciéndole tirar el vaso al suelo . Buscó rápidamente cualquier salida con la mirada con la intención de salir corriendo . La única puerta estaba detrás de aquellas otras 3 personas .

__ !! Stay !!__ Gritó el profesor antes de que pudiera levantarse para salir . Su voz autoritaria recorrió todo los nervios de su cuerpo congelandolos a su paso . Antes de que pudiera rechistar una mano envuelta en cuero rojo la agarró de la mandíbula obligándola a mirar hacia arriba . __ Ahora se una buena cachorrita y bébetelo todo __

__ Pro..Profesor Crewell creo que no está siendo muy amable __ Comentó nervioso el hombre del sombrero de copa . El pequeño robot y el otro estudiante se miraron entre sí incómodos por la escena .

__ Algunas veces es necesario tratar con mano dura a estos jóvenes Crowley __ Dalia reprimió un chillido asustado . Los dedos del profesor apretaron sus mejillas con fuerza obligándola a abrir la boca . Los ojos de la joven se cristalizaron por el miedo e impotencia de no poder mover su cuerpo y El sádico profesor no tardó en abrir el viál que traía y derramar el líquido entre sus labios consiguiendo que al final se lo bebiera . 

Cuando finalmente la soltó pudo moverse . Empujó al hombre con fuerza y aunque no consiguió tirarle le bastó para que se alejara de ella . Rápidamente corrió de nuevo a la puerta esperando poder abrirse paso haciendo lo mismo , pero el hombre restante no se inmutó por su empujón y la atrapó firmemente entre sus brazos . 

__ Oh querida . ¿Piensas marcharte así sin más ? Verdaderamente anhelaba una oportunidad para que pudieras explicar tu versión de la historia . __ El hombre de la máscara la atrajo hacia él manteniendo un agarre fuerte en sus antebrazos hasta el punto de sentir las frías garras de metal de sus guantes hundiéndose en su fina piel . Crowley la miró fijamente a los ojos clavando sus brillantes orbes en su alma . Casi podía sentir como estos hurgaban en cada recobeco buscando cualquier signo de malicia en ella . La sensación eléctrica en el aire envolvió de nuevo a Dalia poniendo su piel de gallina y se sorprendió de poder entenderle con claridad en su propio idioma __ Después de todo soy lo suficiente amable como para escucharte. __

__ Por favor...Solo quiero irme a casa .__

.  
.  
.

Nos leemos~  
  



End file.
